List of Spells
An overview of what spell was used in which episode and who cast it can be found here. Below is a complete, alphabetical list of all the spells on Charmed. A To Accelerate Time :Winds of time, gather 'round. :G''ive me wings to speed my way.'' :Rush me on my journey forward, :L''et tomorrow be today.'' To Activate the Ronyx Crystal :Mallock cormon alli-tas! :(note: This is not a real spell as it was Gideon who activated the crystal with a wave of his hand behind Phoebe's back, as she read it.) Age Acceleration Spell :What once resided in this place, :shall soon be gone with no haste. :Make this girl age in time, :as punishment for her heinous crime. Alchemist's Resurrection Spell :Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Anima Alchemist Vanquishing Spell :Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone, :the Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel scientist of evil born, :with these words face the fire scorn. To Alter the Past :Magna tempus dormiebat ribus Altered Dominus Trinus Altered version of Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night… :The oldest of gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the ancient power. :Bring together we sisters three. :Embrace the power. :Unite the power! Angel of Death Summoning Spell :Spirits of air, sand, and sea, :converge to set the Angel free. :In the wind, I send this rhyme. :B''ring Death before me, before my time.'' Angel of Destiny Summoning Spell :Power of Three, we summon thee, :A''nd call to us the Angel of Destiny.'' Anti-Orbing Spell See: Anti-Orb Spell To Attract and Destroy the Succubus :By the forces of Heaven and Hell, :Draw to us this woman fell. :Rend from her foul desire, :That she may perish as a moth to fire. Aura Cleanse :I call to thee, pure witch's fire, :through vortex flow the heavenly mire. :Cleanse brackish aura of debris, :from dark to light, sweep history. Avatar Conversion Spell :Ribus uero fecit orum :Bitis danae arca :Convenio hospito fortis mundis To Awaken a Poisoned Victim :Hear our call, :for those who fall. :Purge her to awaken, :from this toxin taken. Awakening Spell See also: To Reverse Awakening Spell :Troubled blood with sleep's unease, :Remove the cause of this disease. :Sleep eternal, nevermore, :And shift the source of illness borne, :To this poppet whom none shall mourn. B Bacarra's Latin Spells Concealing Spell :Consilio Deflection Spell :Murus Adigo To Reveal the Invisible :Aspectus Invisus To Induce Slumber :Sopio To Reverse Molecular Immobilization :Glacies Imber To Teleport an Object :Teleportato Fireball Spell :Incendiares Globus Debilito The effect of this spell is unknown as Bacarra was interrupted before he could finish this spell. :Debilito To Banish a Suxen :From Ancient times this power came, :for all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :for this power can no longer be. To Banish the Hollow See also: To Summon the Hollow :Iam is addo, hic is addo. :Malum quod bonus, :Vox in concessus, :Super dico nos. Banshee Tracking Spell :The piercing cry that feeds on pain, :and leaves more sorrow than it gains. :Shall now be heard by one who seeks, :to stop the havoc that it wreaks. To Bend Someone's Will See: To Bend Someone's Will Belthazor Summoning Spell :Magic Forces, black and white, :Reaching out through space and light. :Be he far or be he near, :Bring us the demon Belthazor here. Belthazor Vanquishing Spell :Spirits of air, forest, and sea :Set us of this demon free; :Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, :Drive this evil back to hell! To Bind :I take your hands in mine, :And with this string I will entwine. :Your powers I'll forever bind, :From now until the end of time. Bowl Divination Spell :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. To Bring Back a Lost Sister :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring back my sister. :Bring back the Power of Three. To Brush Away Troubles :Sage so fair, from far and wide :Take my troubles and brush them aside. C To Call a Lost Witch :Power of the witches rise, :Course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near, :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee, :Blood to blood, return to me. To Call a Lost Sister :Power of the sisters rise, :Course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near, :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee, :Blood to blood, return to me. To Call a Lover to Oneself :Bring together my prince and me, :let him fall on bended knee. :I summon him to my side, :that he may take me to be his destined bride. To Call for Your Sister's Spirit :Sister spirit, we call to thee, :cross on over so we may see. To Call Future Wyatt See also: To Send Away Future Wyatt :Help this mother understand, :the thoughts inside her little man. :Though his mouth be quiet, :let us hear his inner Wyatt. To Call Oneself to a Lover :Bring together, my prince and me :His kingdom now I wish to see. :Crossing history to his side, :from myself I will not hide. To Call a Witch's Power :Powers of the witches rise, :course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near, :come to us and settle here. To Call Blood to Blood :Name, blood of our blood, we summon thee. To Call for a Spirit :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. To Call for Your Powers Lost in Battle :Powers of the witches rise, :come to me from across the skies. :Return my magic, give me back, :all that was taken from the attack! To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, :Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. :Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us, :vanquish this evil from time and space. To Call Upon the Nicolae Ancestors :Marina, Teresa, Lydia. :Nicolae gypsies, stand strong beside us, :vanquish this evil from time and space. To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs :I call forth from space and time, :matriarchs of the Halliwell line. :Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, :our family spirit without end. :To gather now in this sacred place, :and help us bring this child to grace. Chakra Cleanse :Seven Chakras, :open and bright. :Cleanse the soul, :and feed the light. Chameleon Demon Vanquishing Spell :Evil hiding in plain sight, :I use this spell with all my might. :To stop your changing form and shape, :this vanquish seals your fate. To Change One's Appearance See also: To Reverse the Change One's Appearance Spell :I call upon the Ancient powers, :to mask us now and in future hours. :Hide us well and thoroughly, :but not from those we call family. To Change Someone's Appearance :Who you were, you're now another, :take the face of Wyatt's brother. Charm of Multiplicity :Take my powers, Blessed be. :Multiply their strength by three. To Conjure Mr. Right :The perfect man I summon now, :another way I don't know how. :Bring him now into the light, :come back to me, Mr. Right. To Conjure the Perfect Man :A perfect man we summon now, :another way we don't know how. :To make name see the light, :somewhere out there is Mr. Right. To Contain the Hollow :Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias To Create a Door :When you find your path is blocked, :All you have to do is knock. To Create a Mate Original version :From strike of twelve count twenty-four, :That's how long the spell is for. :Turn these gifts into a mate, :And then my lonely heart abate. Phoebe's version :From strike of twelve count twenty-four, :That's how long the spell is for. :If to abate my lonely heart,' :Enchant these gifts I thee impart. To Create an Illusory Fire :Make them see, what cannot be, :Flames that leap to make them flee. :(note: this spell created real fire.) To Create Birthday Decorations :On name's day, set this table, :with all the favors you are able. To Create Money See: To Create Money Creeper Demon Demon Summoning Spell :Demons who dwell in slivers of night, :uncloak your shadows to witch's sight. Cryto Summoning Spell :We call on the demon Cryto, :Reach back throughout the ages. :Humbled by his power, :We invite him into our circle. Cryto Vanquishing Spell :What witches done and then undone. :Return this spirit back within, :and separate him from his skin. D Dark Priestesses Vanquishing Spell :Powers of light, :Magic of right, :Cast this fright, :Into forever's night. Demon Locator Spell :Ancient Powers, we summon thee, :we the Power of Three. :And seek your help in finding, :the demon who is in hiding. Demon of Anarchy Vanquishing Spell :Sower of discord your works must cease, :I vanquish thee now with these words of peace. Demon of Anarchy Reverse Vanquishing Spell :Sower of discord, your help we implore, :I summon thee now, with these words of truce. Demon of Illusion Vanquishing Spell :Evil that has traveled near, :I call on you to disappear. :Elementals hear my call, :Remove this creature from these walls. Demonic Sorcerer Summoning Spell :Sorcerer of darkness, demon of fright, :I call you now into my sight. Demonic Sorcerer Vanquishing Spell :Evil blasts we cannot use, :the Power of Three now lights their fuse! Discord Spell :Our powers intertwine to infect the minds, the bodies, and the souls of all mortals between ocean and bay. :Take this Discord we create… Turn it against the Charmed Ones… :Collect them for me. Hold them for me. Or kill them if you must. To Discourage a Lover :Your love for me shall be no more, :Make your feelings only pure. :Look upon another face, :There's will mine now replace. To Disempower a Witch :Before the passing of this hour, :Take away all their powers. Dominus Trinus See also: To Invoke the Powers :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night… :The oldest of Gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring your powers to we sisters three! :We want the power! Give us the power! To Drive Away a Soul (Isis' Spell) :Together no more through time, :expel her soul, leave only mine. To Drive Away a Soul (Piper Halliwell's Spell) :Two warring souls now burn inside, :where only one can reside. :I call upon the Power of Three, :to save the body and set name free. E Eames Vanquishing Spell :Time for amends and a victim's revenge. :Cloning power turn sour. :Power to change turn to strange. :I'm rejectin' your deflection. Empathy Blocking Spell :In the name of the Halliwell line, :bar my sisters from this power of mine. Enchantment Spell :Magic forces far and wide, :enchant these so those can’t hide. :Allow this witch to use therein, :so she can reveal the evil within. Erase a Memory :Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images. :All of these you hold onto tightly, :What I now mention you will release. To Erase Painful Memories :After this cruel memory is seen and said, :erase these thoughts from my heart and my head. Escape From the Ordinary :Vita, Brevis, Abraxis! To Exchange Bodies :What's theirs is yours, :what's yours is theirs. :I offer up this gift to share, :switch the bodies through the air. To Exchange Power :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine. :Let our powers cross the line. :I offer up my gift to share, :switch the powers through the air To Expel a Life Essence :Host soul reject the poison essence, :Let love's light end this cruel possession. Exorcism Spell :Demon's soul hides behind an innocent's face, :This witch's magic casts you out of this place. F Familiar Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Nine times this evil's cheated death, :Felt no pain and kept his breath. :This warlock standing in our midst, :Let him feel what he has missed. Fearless Spell :Locked in, boxed in, full of fear. :My panic grows manic 'till I can't hear. :In need of reprieve, so that I can breathe, :Remove my fear, please make it leave. To Find a Lost Love See also: Reversal Spell :Whither my love wherever you be. :Through time and space, :take my heart nearer to thee. To Find a Muse :Being of creativity, :we call ourselves now to thee. :Your light now darkened in a ring, :shall feel the Power of Three we bring. To Find a Person :Show me the path that I cannot find, :To save name and restore my peace of mind. To Find Good Luck :To find good luck; :Finances have run amok, :creditors I soon must duck. :I cast this spell to find good luck, :and hope my life will cease to suck. To Find the Place of Injury :Lead me back from whence this came, :help me help my sister's pain. To Free an Empath of his gift :Free the empath, :Release his gift. :Let his pain be cast adrift. To Free the Titans :Emergo dormio, :Libertas caeles dicio. :(translation: Emerge from sleep, free from heaven's dictates!) Freezing Spell :Let this girl, :quick as a sneeze. :Stop this snit, :and quickly freeze. G Gammill Vanquishing Spell :Small of mind, :big of woe. :The pain you caused, :you now will know! To Get Rid of Someone :Take him back, take him away. :Remove him now, don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo, :and send him off to Timbuktu. A Glamour to Change One's Appearance See: A Glamour to Change One's Appearance To Go Back in Time :Hear these words, hear the rhyme, :heed the hope within my mind. :Send me back to where I'll find, :what I wish in place and time. To Go to the Moment Where Souls Become Lost :Free our souls from their shells, :see where the lost spirits dwell. :Long enough to find their pain, :quick enough to return again. H Handfasting Spell :Heart to thee, :Body to thee. :Always and forever, :So mote it be. Piper Halliwell's Happiness Spell :I call the powers, blessed be, :to make my sisters happy! Harpy Vanquishing Spell :Claws of pain, we have to sever. :Demon you are gone forever! Headless Horseman Vanquishing Spell :Power of Three, unite! :End this grisly fright. :Reverse the roles, :and make us whole! To Hear Secret Thoughts :As flame lights shadow and truth ends fear, :Open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear. :May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, :Bringing innermost voices to my mind in speech. To Hear Your Heart's Desire :My love is strong, my spirit weak, :it is an answer that I seek. :The question burns within this fire, :so I may hear my heart's desire. Hecate's Storm Spell :By Asteria and Perses: :Open sky and do your worst! Hellspawn Demon Vanquishing Spell :Hellspawn demon, creature of death, :fire shall take your very breath! Hemlock Killing Spell :Branch of Hemlock do your deed, :blood of life, will you impede. :Poisoned bark will stop the breath, :and in the end will bring death. To Hide Someone from the Angel of Death :Hide him/her from sight, so I might fight. :Ignore which leaves bereft, name ''from the Angel of Death. How to Perform a Seance ''See: Seance Spell I Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :we are they and they are no one. :Grant to us the Power of Three, :and turn them into no-body. Imara Vanquishing Spell :Lock of hair completes our goal, :to help us reclaim our sister's soul. :Banish this demon, spare no pain, :bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane. To Induce Slumber See: To Induce Slumber To Infuse an Athame with Power :Wanton powers in this blade yield, :penetrate that which would shield. Inhibition Spell See: Inhibition Spell Instant Karma Spell :Let cruelty, pain and evil ways, :Follow this villain through all his days. :Reverse the torment he creates, :To turn on him a crueler fate. Invincibility Spell :Blessed with powers from my destiny, :I bless this hero with invincibility.' To Invoke the Hand of Fatima :Evil Eyes, look unto thee. :m''ay they soon extinguished be.'' :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :e''ye of earth, evil and accursed!'' To Invoke the Inner Demon :The darkness within cannot be undone. :Embrace your true self! To Invoke the Powers See: Dominus Trinus, from the Unaired Pilot. :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night… :The oldest of spells are invoked here, :The great gift of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :We call upon the ancient power. :Bring your power to we sisters three! :We want the power! Give us the Power! J K Kali Summoning Spell :Come to me, Kali. :I conjure thee, Kali. Karma Cleanse :I call to thee, pure witch's fire, :through vortex flow the heavenly mire. :Cleanse brackish karma of debris, :from dark to light, sweep history. To Kill an Evil Witch :Evil Witch in my sight, :Vanquish thy self, :Vanquish thy might. :In this and every future life. To Kill a Female Warlock :Through this book weave this spell, :create the pain of Heaven and Hell. :May she suffer until she cries, :her tears will run and then she dies. Kurzon Vanquishing Spell :Hell threw you from its inner core, :but Earth won't hold you anymore. :Since Heaven cannot be your place, :your flesh and blood we now erase. L Lady Godiva Summoning Spell :Where royals once lived, so did she. :Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century. Leprechaun Spells To Grand Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort :(translation: You shroud) To Grand Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte :(translation: Health is wealth) To Light Up a Rainbow Road :Go n-éirí an bóthar leat :(translation: May you have a successful journey) To Reveal the Unseen :Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! :Let luck reveal what can't been seen. Libris Vanquishing Spell :Demon hide your evil face, :Libris die and leave no trace. Lord Dyson Summoning Spell :We look to find the evil set free, :bring this demon before us three. To Lose a Love Forever :Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. :Let me be, ''name, and go away forever.'' Lost and Found Spell See also: To Reverse the Lost and Found Spell :Guiding spirits I ask your charity, :lend me your focus and clarity. :Lead me to the one I cannot find, :Restore that and my peace of mind. Love Spell See also: To Draw a Love :I conjure thee, I conjure thee, :I'm the Queen, you're the Bee. :As I desire, so shall it be. Ludlow Vanquishing Spell :The brutal winter gives way to flowers of spring. :Ludlow is vanquished. M To Make A Lover's Dream Come True :Hear these words, hear my rhyme :bless these two in this time. :Bring them both into the fold, :help them now cross love's threshold. To Make a Muse Visible :Being of creativity, :show yourself now to me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :let our vision now embrace. To Make a Muse Invisible :Being of creativity, :hide yourself now from me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :from our vision now erase. To Make a Teddybear Talk :Little boy's bear, :show me how you care. :Show me how you'd feel, :if you were real. To Make One Hear Their Greatest Fears :Make him hear what isn't there, :his deepest worries come to bear. To Make One Peaceful :May peace and love from the moon above, :flow through your heart on the wings of a dove. Marcy Steadwell's Protection Spell :Favour us, sister moon, with your protective beams. :Give all who dwell within this spell, :safe days and sweet dreams. :For those who dwell underneath this roof. Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse :Outside of time, outside of gain! :Know only sorrow, know only pain! Memory Spell :Powers and emotions tied, :a witch's heart is where it hides. :Help her through her agony, :bless her with her memory. Memory Spell: To Fill in the Blanks :Moments lost make witches wonder: :Warlocks plot or Demon's plunder? :If this is not a prank, :help us to fill in the blanks. Piper Halliwell's Memory Spell :Let the truth be told, :let our lives unfold. :So we can relive our memories, :and stop being enemies. Mermaid Tracking Spell :Water, rise up from the sea, :find the one who fled from me. :Follow where the winds are cold, :then fall tenfold like days of old. Mind Link :Life to life and mind to mind, :our spirits now will intertwine. :We meld our souls and journey to, :the one whose thoughts we wish we knew. To Break a Mind Link :Life from life and mind from mind, :Our spirits now will disentwine. :We part our souls and journey home, :to let our thoughts be on their own. Mirror Trapping Spell :Freedom's lost must be unwitting, :into the glass, to do my bidding. To Move Ahead in Time See also: Return Spell :Hear these words, hear the rhyme. :We send to you this burning sign. :Then our future selves we'll find, :In another place and time. Mummifying Spell :Saqqara tiet ushebti Mummy Possession Spell :Khet mastaba hotep ka De-mummifying Spell :Dromos wabet khufu nemes akh N Nell's Latin Spells To Free What is Lost :Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. :Semper mea. Words Free Us All :Verba Omnes Liberant. Nicholas Must Die :Lavender, Mimosa, Holy Thistle, :cleanse this evil from our midst. :Scatter its cells throughout time, :let this Nick no more exist. Noxon Demons Banishment Spell :Demon of fire, demon of pain, :I banish you to the astral plane! O To Open the Portal to the Parallel World :In this place and in this hour, :we call upon the Ancient Power. :Open the door through time and space, :create a path to another place. Order Vanquishing Spell :Order of Evil, I seek you with this call! :With the Power of Three, we wish you gone! :We vanquish thee, one and all! P To Pacify an Enemy's Stave :They have no right, they have no power, :turn their hate-sticks into flowers. Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space, :and make my spirit soar. :Let these mortal arms embrace, :the life that haunts before. Past Life Switching Spell See also: To Reverse the Past Life Switching Spell :In this time and in this place, :Take this spirit I displace. :Bring her forth, while I go back, :To inhabit a soul so black. Petrification Spell :We call upon Medusa's bones, :turn their flesh into stone. The Power of Four Spell :We call upon Ancient lore, :to punish with the Power of Four. :Strike down this threat from both there and here, :make him suffer, then disappear! The Power of Three Spell Also called: Warlock Spell :The Power of Three will set us free! :The Power of Three will set us free! :The Power of Three will set us free! Power Theft Spell :Supreme demonic powers, :leave your host, :and find a new home, :in this willing heart. Phoebe Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Evil is a faithful foe, :but good does battle best, :We witches will, with these words :waste this warlock's evil zest. Prue Halliwell's Good Luck Spell :From this moment on your pain is erased, :Your bad luck as well. :Enjoy your good luck name, :You're free from this hell. To Promote Compromise :These words will travel through the minds, :of stubborn parties and unbind; :the thoughts too rigid to be kind, :a compromise they'll dis-entwine. Purifying Spell :Eimo :Dama :Sayto :Mundo Q R To Release the Greek Goddesses :Eccere, oh, gee, :Ac mando ma mento. :(translation: Behold, oh, bring forth and command my will!) To Relinquish Our Powers :From whence they came, return them now; :vanish the words, vanish our powers. To Remove a Curse :Evil taints what was once held dear, :remove this curse away from here. To Remove Gods from Mortals :We call upon the mortal ways, :and gods who guide but may not stay. :We seek those of divinity, :to separate from and set them free. Piper Halliwell's Spell to Remove Phoebe's Powers :This witch's power cannot fight, :the lure of evil's magic might. :Before misuse lands her in hell, :remove the powers of Phoebe Halliwell. To Remove the Golden Belt of Gaea :For all the world to work as one, :in harmony it must be undone. To Repair Damage :Personal loss should not be mine, :restore this object and make it fine. To Resolve Sibling Rivalry See also: To Reverse the Sibling Rivalry Spell :Pass your petty jealousies to darkest night. :Let these feuding siblings no longer fight. To Resurrect the Source of All Evil :We call to you that away was torn, :return master of all evil born. Return Spell See also: To Move Ahead in Time :Take us back from whence we came. :To Time and place that are the same. :Let past be present. :That time regain. Return to Sender Spell :Take this beast, before I end her. :Ship her back, return to sender. To Return to Your Own Time :A time for everything, :and to everything its place :Return what has been moved :through time and space. To Return One's Powers : Powers of the witches rise, : Come to me from across the skies. : Return my magic, give me back : All that was taken from the attack. To Reunite Paige's Soul and Her Body :A sister split into body and soul, :What was asunder must be remade whole. :Let her body and spirit reunite, :So the Power of Three can join the fight. To Reveal One's Emotions To Reveal Cole Turner's Emotions :Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, :reveal the secret that it holds. :Bring forth the passion of love's fire, :that he may feel her true desire. To Reveal Piper Halliwell's Emotions :Open Piper's heart to reveal, :that part which only Phoebe feels. :Send it back from whence it came, :but don't protect her from the pain. Reversal Spell See also: To Find a Lost Love :Return thy love wherever she be. :Through time and space, :bring her back to me. To Reverse the Animal Curse :I call upon the Halliwell's, :I call our powers to undo this spell. :Make right again, that we must, :reverse the curse that made this mutt. To Reverse Awakening Spell See also: Awakening Spell :What was awakened from its sleep, :Must once again slumber deep. :Return the disease to whence it came, :So life can ease back to the same. To Reverse the Call Blood to Blood Spell :Name, blood of our blood, we release you. To Reverse the Change One's Appearance Spell See also: To Change One's Appearance :I call upon Ancient Powers, :to unmask us now and in future hours. :Show us well and thoroughly, :reveal ourselves so the world can see. To Reverse the Humans into Animals Spell See also: To Turn Humans into Animals :Undo the magic acted here, :reverse the spell so all is clear. To Reverse the Instant Karma Spell See also: Instant Karma Spell :Guided spirits, hear our plea. :Annul this magic, let it be. To Reverse the Memory Spell See also: Memory Spell :Spell was cast, :now make it past. :Remove it now, :don't ask me how. To Reverse the Lost and Found Spell See also: Lost and Found Spell :I return what I didn't want to find. :Let it be out of sight, out of mind. To Reverse the Love Spell :Eniw der ni liob, :stun elteeb puc. :Riah fo kcol s'revol dda, :stoor ekardnam owt. To Reverse the Past Life Switching Spell See also: Past Life Switching Spell :In this time and in this place, :Take this spirit I displaced. :Bring me forth while she goes back, :To a soul so black. To Reverse the Sibling Rivalry Spell See also: To Resolve Sibling Rivalry :Reverse the spell from the book, :and please restore what was took. To Reverse the Spell of the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest :You who found me in this bar, :turn back to who you really are. To Reverse the Vanishing Spell See also: Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection return, :so that its existence may be reaffirmed. To Reverse the Warlock Spell :Eerf su tes lliw, :eerht fo rewop eht, To Reverse the Woogyman Spell :Llewd swodahs erehw krad ot nruter, :thgif ot gnorts oot eno ma I. To Revive the Past :The past is the future, :and the future is the past. :Let's welcome back the senior class! To Revive the Source of All Evil :Borne from the Earth of the Underworld :Bound with the soil of the Ancient Burial Ground :Anointed by the blood of the innocent :Arise :Arise and Reawaken :The Source of all Evil. S Safety Spell :When in the circle that is home, :safety's gone and evils roam. :Rid all beings from these walls, :save us sisters three now heed our call. Sea Hag Tracking Spell :Powers of the witches rise, :find the hag who speaks in lies. :Balance chakra, focus chi, :lead us through the cruel, cruel sea. Seance Spell :Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune with us and move among us. To See Guardian Angels :Show me what the evil sees, :even if at lightning speeds. To See the Unseen :In this tween time, this darkest hour, :we call upon the sacred power. :Three together stand alone, :command the unseen to be shown. :In innocence we search the skies, :Enchanted are our new found eyes. To See What Someone Has Been Scrying For :Scrying secrets come to me, :drop again so I might see. Seekers Vanquishing Spell :Knowledge gained by murderous means, :is wisdom's bitter enemy. :The mind that burns with stolen fire, :will now become your funeral pyre. Seduction Spell :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her, you can't resist her, :trust me mister, she's my sister! To Send a Sign :I beseech all powers above. :Send a sign to free my sister's heart, :One that will lead her to her love. To Send Away Future Wyatt See also: To Call Future Wyatt :Son in the future, son in the past, :seeing anew what once had passed. :Return him now from whence he came, :right when he left, all now the same. To Send Lady Godiva Back to Her Time :From lands afar in time and space, :take her now from this our place. :One that dwells so must remain, :send her back to her domain. To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back to Their Time :From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain. To Send the Noxons to the Astral Plane : Demon of Fire, : Demon of Pain. : We banish you : To the astral plane. To Separate a Witch from Her Powers See: To Call a Witch's Power To Separate the Sphaera of Light and Dark :Scindo Singulus Seco. Serena Fredrick's Protection Spell :Auger de gomay, auger de gomay, :Ancient one of the Earth so deep :Master of moon and sun :I shield you in my Wiccan way :Here in my circle round :Asking you: protect this space :And offer your sun force down. To Share the Source's Power :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil winds that blows, :that which forms below. :No longer may you dwell, :death takes you with this spell. Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell :Vanquish we, three witches, cry. :One final shock and then you die. Siren Summoning Spell :Oh singing lady of the dusk, :who preys on men, turns love to lust. :We hearken ye into presence, :to vanquish thee evil essence. Skeletal Beings Vanquishing Spell :Tide of evil washed ashore, :bring its darkness evermore. :With all our strength we fight this fate, :make this evil obliterate. Sleep Spell :Poppy, yar, and brisbane steep :to make a potion for potent sleep. Sleeping Spell :Let we who waken from our sleep, :return at once to slumber deep. Slime Demon Vanquishing Spell :Drawing on the Power of Three, :Destroy this evil entity. Smart Spell :Spirits, send the words from all across the land. :Allow me to absorb them through the touch of either hand. :For 24 hours from 7 to 7, :I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven. Soul Swapping Spell :Ekat ym luos. :Ekat a demrahc eno. :Edart meht won. A Spell for Invoking the Power of Three :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of gods are invoked here, :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour, :We call upon the ancient power. To Steal an Unborn Child :Give me strength and give me might, :to steal a child in still of night. :Darkest forces, let it be. :Hear my plea, bring life to me. To Stir a Warlock's Inner Nature :Fratrem nostrum reconciliāte :Conventum nostrum consummate To Stretch the Imagination :Let mind and body soar, :to heights not reached before. :Let limits stretch that you may catch, :a new truth to explore. To Summon the Book of Shadows :I call upon the Ancient Power, :to help us in this darkest hour. :Let the Book return to this place, :claim refuge in its rightful space. To Summon the Dead :Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. To Summon the Fountain of Youth :With these offerings, I call on thee: :Goddess of Fertility. :Rise now, show us the truth, :give us the gift of eternal youth. To Summon the Hollow See also: To Banish the Hollow :Nos dico super in concessus, :Vox bonus quod malum. :Ultirusque a profugus, :Addo is hic, addo is iam. (note: in the Book of Shadows entry, the two verses are reversed.) To Summon Neena's Mate :Blood to blood, :I summon thee! :Call my ancestor to me! To Summon the Nexus :Natum Adai Necral, :Dana Intan Lanok! Swarm King Vanquishing Spell :Demon swarm that serves as one, :vanquish him from which they come. T Transmutation Spell :Changing seasons changes all, :life renews as creation calls. :Nothing is immune, everything transmutes, :so take this demon and give him roots. Tribunal Summoning Spell :Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea, me necabit! :(translation: Gods, look at the time! My wife will kill me!) Trok Demon Vanquishing Spell :From other worlds, far and near, :let's get him, the Trok, out of here. The Truth Spell :For those who want the truth revealed, :opened hearts and secrets unsealed, :from now until it's now again, :after which the memory ends. :Those who now are in this house, :will hear the truth from other's mouths. To Turn a Woman into a Dog :I'd rather be rich, :than a bitch. To Turn Flowers into Fire :Flowers that bring desire, :make them turn into fire! To Turn Humans into Animals See also: To Reverse Humans into Animals Spell :Something wicked in our midst. :In human forms these spirits well, :Make them animals sayeth the spell. To Turn Someone into an Animal :Something wicked in our midst, :in our home where he exists. To Turn into a Teenager :Those who mock who I am, :let them always remember when. U To Unbind a Bond :The bond which was not to be done, :give us the power to see it undone, :and turn back time to whence it was begun. To Unite the Sphaera of Light and Dark :Iungo, Iunxi, Iunctum. To Unleash Evil in a Home :And so I call upon the Crone, :let evil roam inside this home. Unlocking Spell :Door unlock, :No magic block. V Vanishing Spell See also: To Reverse the Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection become but a dream, :as I cause the seen to be unseen. To Vanquish a Ghost :Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit. :Take his soul, banish this evil. To Vanquish the Source of All Evil Advanced The Power of Three Spell :The Power of Three we now decree! :The Power of Three will set you free! :The Power of Three will destroy thee! To Vanquish with Unicorn Horn Dust :Beast of legend, myth and lore: :Give my words the power to soar, :and kill this evil evermore. W Warlock Curse See: Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse Warlock Spell See: The Power of Three Spell Penny Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Snuff this warlock, his days are done, :but make him good for the ecosystem. Witch Doctor Summoning Spell :Free us from the ties that bind, :of evil magic intertwined. :We call upon the one who cures, :he who's to the dark inured. Woogyman Spell :I am light, I am one too strong to fight. :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :you cannot have this Halliwell. :Go away and leave my sight, :and take with you this endless night. X Y Yer Perfect Pasta Spell Aldenta makera selphim aldente Z Zahn Summoning Spell :We call upon the Ancient Powers, :to summon one to save a soul. Zankou Releasing Spell :Lexonero Bestia! :Lexonero! Category:Spells Category:Lists